ttjssurvivorfandomcom-20200216-history
TTJ's Survivor: Mongolia
TTJ's Survivor: Mongolia is the fourth season of TTJ's Survivor Series. It began in October 12, 2013. Tatar tribe lost the first and second immunity challenges. At the first tribal council, Chris quit the game and therefore voting was canceled. Tatar only had three members left when they made a comeback and won the next two individual immunities. Kerait and Merkit tribes both went to tribal council once. Tatar went to tribal council right after the merge where they had to vote out another member of their tribe and there were two members left. On Day 15, the merged occurred on that day and the new tribe name was Merkaitar with a green buff. Production This season featured 15 new castaways divided into three tribes, Kerait the blue tribe, Merkit the yellow tribe and Tatar the red tribe. They will be dropped off in Orkhon River, Mongolia where they will be forced to live with each other! Not only will they have to survive the dangerous deserted mountains, deserted rivers and wildlife animals, but also take each other out. Every few days someone will be voted out of the tribe. The main twist of the season was Back To Basics. Meaning there will be no other twists, tribe switches, voting changes or hidden immunity idols. 18 people were cut from casting, and 15 castaways chosen played for an entire duration they were there. People that signed up on Tengaged website was asked to give their Username, Preferred Survivor Name (Some kind of name) it really doesn't matter, Color Level, Karma, Timezone, and a couple of other questions that are needed. Their Preferred Survivor Username is what goes on this wiki, and what goes on the intros. (Real Cast List w/real Usernames) Twists/Changes *'Three Tribes:' For the second time since [[TTJ's Survivor: Philippines| Survivor: Philippines]], three tribes will compete starting at the beginning of the season. Also, for the first time since [[TTJ's Survivor: Philippines| Survivor: Philippines]], the season starts out with more than two rival tribes. *'Back To Basics: '''The first season to introduce the ''Back To Basics twist. It's A classic original Survivor format, with no other twists, tribe switches, voting changes or hidden immunity idols. Castaways Episode Guide The Game 'Episode 1: "I'll Be Able To Handle It"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Pass the Torch" Castaways must communicate to each other in order to pass the torch. The first person to pass must say, "*Lights torch and passes to (name)*". Then the next person must say, "*Passes the torch to (name)*". Finally, the last person must say, "*Lights fire with torch*". The two tribes which completes this first will win immunity and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 2: "This Game Feels Like a Cakewalk"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Poll Spammer" Castaways must tell people to vote for them in a poll. The two tribes that has the most percentage of votes will win Immunity! The tribe that has the lowest out of the two tribes will go to tribal council and vote someone out. 'Episode 3: "This Tribe is One Big Clusterfuck"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Open the Boxes" One castaway on each tribe must pick 3 different colors of boxes, inside of them are points. The points inside are both positives and negatives, their goal is to get many points as the other tribe to win the immunity. 'Episode 4: "It's More Like We're Family"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Bang, Bang!" One castaway on each tribe has to reply "DODGE" after the host says "SHOOTS". The castaway that replies first gets a point. The two tribes that has 3 points wins immunity. 'Episode 5: "Catch You Guys In Second Chances "' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Trend Away" Castaways must ask to trend their tribe name in a blog. The two tribes that has the most trends will win immunity. The tribe that has the lowest trend will go to tribal council and vote someone out of their own tribe. 'Episode 6: "I'm Actually Running This Game"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Poll Spammer 2" Castaways must spam people on tengaged to vote for them in a poll made by the host. The castaway with the most percentage will win the first ever individual immunity of the season. 'Episode 7: "Float Like a Butterfly, Sting Like a Bee"' *'Immunity Challenge:' "Hide & Seek" Castaways must choose three places to hide. They have 12 places to choose from and each places have a (-) & (+) points. The castaway that has the most points will win the immunity necklace and safe for tribal council. 'Episode 8: "..."' *'Immunity Challenge:' "TBA" Voting History NOTE: Who voted who will be revealed at the end of the season, unless in a unanimous vote, in which case it will be posted immediately after the vote.'' '' All underlined votes denote that they were not able to participate at Tribal Council, incurring themselves a "self-vote". Tribe Flags This Seasons Items 02 57145.jpg|Tribal Immunity Idol S4 Individual Immunity Necklace.jpg|Individual Immunity Necklace Tatar Tribe Buff.png|Tatar Tribe Buff Merkit Tribe Buff.png|Merkit Tribe Buff Kerait Tribe Buff.png|Kerait Tribe Buff Merged Tribe Buff.png|Merkaitar Tribe Buff Merkit Intro.png|Intro capture of the yellow Merkit tribe Kerait Intro.png|Intro capture of the blue Kerait tribe Tatar Intro.png|Intro capture of the red Tatar tribe Merkaitar Intro.png|Intro capture of the green Merkaitar tribe Trivia *This season was supposed to be named Survivor: San Francisco, but due to the negative comments about the location, it was changed to Survivor: Mongolia. *This is the second season in TTJ's Survivor Series to have three tribes at the beginning of the season.